


Nothing Like the Movies

by mashed_potatoe



Series: Tyrus Oneshots [17]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cyrus point of view, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Unrequited Love, again this was me in my feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashed_potatoe/pseuds/mashed_potatoe
Summary: Liking your best friend is nothing like the movies. I give it a 0/10 do not recommend it.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, but not really - Relationship
Series: Tyrus Oneshots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113533
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Nothing Like the Movies

TJ and I are sitting in his room watching an assortment of movies. Currently we are about an hour into the Disney Channel original movie 16 wishes. Yes the one with Debbie Ryan and Jean-Luc Bilodeau. It is obvious early on in the movie that Jay is in love with Abby, his best friend, I look over at TJ and he seems pretty engrossed into the movie. I look down at our position. 

TJ is laying on his back with his legs spread just enough for my right leg to fit comfortably. His legs put a gentle pressure on my right to let me know that he is there. My entire body is facing him with my head on my arm lying on his chest. His left arm is stretched behind my back to my left arm there he alternates between giving gentle hugs and caressing my skin once again to make me aware of his presence.

Man was I in love with the boy to my right. However he wasn’t mine. TJ was with Kira as much as I wish that we were together liking your best friend is a messy situation. Now that is why TJ could never know that my “friendly love” was way more than just friendly. I try and try to push my feelings away because I know nothing good could come out of liking him, but every time we cuddle like this i just want to kiss his stupid face.

TJ was the kind of person that was never told he was loved as a kid, so with his friends he was a very lovey dovey. After every phone call or when he had to part ways with his friends he would say that he loved them casually. Now I on the other hand was told I was loved on a daily basis. When TJ tells me he loves me I know he means it, but he doesn’t mean it in the same way I would if I told him. So I just don’t. I will say bye even though all I want is to scream in his face or tell anyone for that matter that he loved TJ Kippen.

I also hate physical touch. Which might seem weird because I am literally cuddling “casually” with my best friend. But in case you haven’t been paying attention It isn’t casual. To me touch is an intimate affair. Not necessarily kissing or you know umm you know what i'm saying. But a touch on the arm or a hug or something like that makes me feel something.

My heart starts to hurt from thinking about TJ this much so I focus back on the movie. Just in time for Jay to confess his feelings to Abby, and for Abby to kiss him. Wow great distraction from my feelings for my best friend. TJ reaches for the remote with his right arm. He clicks off the movie every subtle movement moves me closer to TJ. As I am closing the little space left between us TJ tightens his grip on me as if to make sure when he stops moving I don’t scot away.

“What movie do you want to watch next?” He asked quizzically. I yawn and nuzzle my head deeper into his chest.

“I don’t really care,” I start triedly, “You can pick”. I yawn again and go to rub my eyes. Once again TJ squeezes my arm.

“What about the Princess Protection program?” He suggested with his cursor over the movie. Instead of using my tired voice I just nod. He clicks on the movie and we start to watch. I had seen this movie many times and was aware of the best friends falling in love just like the last movie, so I decided to close my eyes and let sleep take over. Tonight I am staying over and I know just like any other night we will share his bed and snuggle until we both fall asleep.

At some point in the night I wake up cold and seemingly alone. I turned around to find TJ pushed as far away from me as he possibly could. I know that he is asleep and can’t really control how he rolls, but it still kinda hurts. I force myself back to sleep, but I can’t sleep as soundly as I was earlier with TJ’s arms wrapped around me. I wake up a couple of more times and each time I move closer to TJ without touching him, hoping his presence would help me sleep. However It didn’t. Once we both woke up we continued to hang out until my mom had to come pick me up.

“Bye TJ text me,” I state simply. I really wish that my birthday would come already so I could get my license.

“Okay love you bye,” TJ said of course he said that he loved me. I waved as I walked to the car not saying it back.

“Did you have fun,” my mom asked. She always asked the same thing so it wasn’t a surprise when she asked. I just smile and nod. I really hope she doesn’t follow up with her usual list of questions. And with that she started the car, taking the hint, and started the drive home. I plug my phone and play some love songs from TikTok so I could feel bad about myself. I don’t know why I do it, but it seems like I just love to torture myself.

After about 5 minutes I got a text from TJ saying, “Had fun watching those movies even if you did fall asleep and missed Selena Gomez lol” I just sent a simple cookie cutter response back. Those movies really make it seem like you like someone and you will end up being the greatest thing since sliced bread. Who even decided that sliced bread was the thing that all things should be measured by. Anyway it is nothing like that It just hurts, and it’s not like you can tell anyone about your feelings.

Liking your best friend is nothing like the movies. I give it a 0/10 do not recommend it.


End file.
